


Happy PokéWeen!

by LemonWicky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU SONS OF BITCHES, Halloween, Halloween 2k16, I'll change the character tags in another story if I write another one with these guys, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PokeWeen, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Hiro and his Pokémon go out trick or treating for the first time! However, three teenage boys are up to no good. What happens when they bump into the small ten year old?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim for a contribution to Halloween this year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: This was beta read by the fabulous IcyDoodles! 
> 
> Check her out on the tumtums! 
> 
> icydoodles.tumblr.com/

The night was cool and clear, the moon full and high in the sky. Bright lights and colorful decorations accompanied the sounds of children laughing and screaming with delight as their families escorted them through the streets so they could knock on their neighbors’ doors and yell ‘Trick or Treat!’

Halloween in the suburbs of Celadon City was a happy and playful time, one that never saw problems. Even the oldest residents could count on one hand when something happened on the holiday. During Thanksgiving, Christmas, and other major holidays, it was an unspoken law for major organizations, both good and evil, to take the day off and let the normal folks have their fun.

Hiroshi Saito walked along the sidewalk, happy as a Cloyster in his Zombie costume. He giggled as Mars sniffed his ear, the Incineroar not used to seeing his human in anything other than his yellow shirt and blue jeans.

“It’s just a costume,” he told his Pokémon earlier that evening, as his mom looked for his Trick or Treat Pumpkaboo bag. “It’s for Halloween and for Trick-or-Treating!”

“Speaking of which,” said his mom as she came into the room holding Hiro’s bag. She gave it to him, then turned to his Pokémon. “I want you all to watch out for him. It’s the first Halloween I have to work the Trick or Treat desk. I already programed the route you need to take. Make sure he follows it, okay?”

All six of them—an Incineroar, Pangoro, Zoroark, Midnight form Lycanroc, Mega Banette, and Shiny Galvantula—made noises in agreement as Hiro scoffed.

“I’m not a kid anymore, mom. I can take care of myself!” He gave her a pout. “And besides, I know my way around the neighborhood! And I know how to get to the PokéCenter!”

“I know that, but it makes me feel better…” She bent down and gave him a kiss. She then started towards her bedroom. “Go ahead and go on while I get ready.” She turned around. “I love you honey!”

Hiro smiled and started out the door. “I love you too, mom!” Followed closely by his Pokémon, Hiro started on his way.

Since his mother was both a resident of the neighborhood and Nurse Joy’s head assistant, Hiro was greeted by name at each of his stops. At first, his community was scared by his Pokémon; he never understood why they reacted in such a way, but he was delighted when the community learned to accept his pokemon and even more delighted when they were offered treats when he visited houses. The seven of them had no shortage of fun or sweets that Halloween.  

When he reached the end of his Trick-or-Treating, his bag was full and heavy with delicious treats. Sukeban, his Pangoro, took his bag when she noticed him struggling to carry it. Tempest scooped him up and plopped him on her back, the Galvantula buzzing at him when he protested.

The boy had learned to just go with it; like his mother, his Pokémon were beyond overprotective. He liked it, though, because it meant he was constantly showered with attention. Between his father being gone on his journey still, and his mother constantly working, he had always been lonely before going on the fateful vacation to Alola where he met Mars and Ylva.

Thinking about that time, Hiro looked at the Incineroar walking beside him on his knuckles like a Slaking. Then he turned to Ylva, her permanent grin seeming a little sweeter when she looked at him.

Suddenly, the boy felt like his bladder was about to explode. He clenched his legs tight, and nearly yelled “Stop!”

Tempest stopped, almost flipping her trainer off of her back. Hiro looked pleadingly to Rajnish, and the Zoroark immediately snatched the human up. As fast as Rajnish’s legs could carry him, he ran towards the nearby park where there was thankfully a public restroom near the entrance of said park.

He let Hiro down and watched as the boy ran to the men’s side of the restroom. Rajnish watched him go with a smile, then froze as he heard voices coming towards him. He used Transform to turn into a Murkrow and fly into a nearby tree.

Three teenage boys, looking to be about fifteen or sixteen, were laughing and shoving each other, spray cans in their hands. Rajnish realized there could be trouble and flew away to get backup.

Meanwhile, Hiro sighed happily as he finished emptying his bladder. He then washed and dried his hands before walking out of the restroom and nearly smacking into three boys, older and quite a bit taller than him.

“Well, look at we have here, boys,” said the obvious leader in a cruel voice, looking down at Hiro with a sneer. “A little Rattata.”

Hiro backed up. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to,” he apologized. He then tried to go around them, saying, “Happy Halloween!”

Suddenly, Hiro was grabbed by the back of his collar and lifted up. The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the cold concrete of the restroom building. He looked at his tormentors with wide, fearful eyes.

“This little Rattata thinks he’s gonna just scamper off after what he did? Fuck that.” The leader laughed, grabbing a black spray can. “Let’s fix up your makeup...see how pretty we can make you.”

Tears were trailing down Hiro’s cheeks as he shut his eyes and silently cried for his mom, his dad, and his Pokémon.

The air chilled dramatically, the boy’s panting breaths coming out as fog. The teenagers backed up, gasping in fear, their leader’s hand swiftly relinquishing its hold on Hiro’s collar. But for some reason, Hiro didn’t fall down. He slowly opened his eyes and that’s when he felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked and saw it was a Banettite attached to a cord and he knew that everything was going to be okay. He knew who owned that necklace and as he looked up, he confirmed it.

Ahriman was holding him up, the cackling Ghost Type half phased through the wall. A visible shiver ran down the teens’ spines.

The teens backed up more until they hit something...warm…

With terror in their eyes, they slowly turned their heads around and saw three huge Pokémon, looking angry and feral. The three of them screamed and tried to run, but they tripped, their feet caught in sticky webs.

The leader felt two huge hands grab him up by the shoulders and he was spun around to face the Pokémon.

“What the fuck are you?!” he shrieked, causing his captor to grin.

“That’s Mars!” Hiro replied happily, being carried underneath the arms by Ahriman. He was then dropped into Ylva’s waiting arms, the Lycanroc licking her human’s face and checking him over for injuries.

When she felt a lump starting to grow on the back of his head, she turned to face Mars, telling him something.

Mars snarled, his feline face twisting in anger, his belt starting to glow and burn. He roared in the teenager’s face, spraying it with spittle. Mars smirked when the acidic smell of pee hit his nose, the smell coming from the crotch of the boy in front of him.

“He’s an Incineroar from the Alola region. He’s my friend,” declared Hiro elatedly. His smile was genuine, as if the boys hadn’t just threatened to brutalize him for the simple accident of running into them.

The teen leader was dropped like a ten pound bag of rocks, his butt hitting the ground hard. He and his two friends, who had also soiled themselves in one way or another, were suddenly dragged towards the tree near the restroom, screaming bloody murder. They were hoisted up high in the tree, out of sight for a moment.

Mars, Sukeban, and Rajnish all crowded around Hiro to check him over for any more injuries and to judge how serious the damage was.

A crashing sound came from the tree and the teenage boys were dropped, hanging upside down and their bodies from their hips to their shoulders covered in a golden web. Tempest climbed down the side of the tree and trotted over to the rest of her group.

“I’m fine, guys, really!” Hiro said to his pokemon, secretly relishing in the attention.

The Pokémon talked amongst themselves for a moment before Ylva gently sat Hiro down on Tempest’s back. Then he felt a familiar chill as Ahriman put his hands on the human’s back, almost as if to steady him.

He didn’t understand what was happening until Tempest took off like a shot, the rest of his Pokémon following quickly behind.

It took less than five minutes for them to get to the PokéCenter where Hiro’s mom worked.

Airi handed out the last of her bowl’s candy before moving to refill the bowl for about the tenth time that night when she noticed her son’s Pokémon running fast towards the Center.

Her heart quickened with fear, as she thought something terrible had happened until her son came into view, a happy smile on his face. Tempest stopped just inches in front of the human woman, creating a cloud of dust with the sudden halt.

“Hi mom!” Hiro exclaimed as he was picked up by Sukeban and gently cradled in her arms.

“What’s with the hurry?” she asked, her voice failing to hide its concern.

“Oh, nothing,” Hiro replied casually, hopping down from the large Pokémon’s hold. “Some teenage boys tried to beat me up, but everyone came in time to save me. All I have is a big knot on my head.” He reached behind his head to feel at it, wincing when he pressed too hard. “It kinda hurts.”

Airi gasped in horror and quickly herded her son inside to be checked over.

At the end of the night, the knot went down considerably with a little bit of ice. Hiro’s Pokémon were rewarded finely with treats and affection, and the three boys were later found by Officer Jenny still hanging from the tree, smelling of their own waste.

It turned out that the group of teens had planned to vandalize the local cemetery with their spray paint, and if they hadn’t stopped to pick on the wrong kid, they would have succeeded.

They apologized to Airi and Hiroshi a few weeks after, nearly soiling themselves again as the Pokémon of the house and joined by the recent additions of Airi’s Ninetales and Arcanine, stared them down with what could be only described as murderous looks.

At the end of that fateful Halloween night, though, Hiroshi Saito sighed happily as he drifted to sleep, the warmth of Mars, Sukeban, Rajnish, and Ylva, and the watchful gazes of Ahriman and Tempest, lulled him to sleep.

Happy Halloween indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> I always post cross post my stories on my tumblr, so if you want to check out over there, go look me up! 
> 
> fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com


End file.
